


Butterfly Effect

by aegistheia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Movie Spoilers, This is the only ending to Thor 2/bridge to Thor 3 that I am willing to accept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Thor will know the extent of this particular trick, and there will be hell to pay.  But until then, Loki has the leverage to set the playing field to his advantage.  (To their advantage, really.  But only if Thor will listen.)</p><p>And one does not take from the God of Mischief without paying a price.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Loki leans back, allowing himself a satisfied sigh.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/6476.html); [Dreamwidth.](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/6599.html)

Finally.

Loki leans back, allowing himself a satisfied sigh.  The chill of Asgard’s throne is a familiar kiss against his back; the vast stretches of the Nine Realms are even more familiar greetings.  Nothing is quite so gratifying as stirring the caldron of Chaos, and _winning_.  He’d started with aught but his life; now he has his freedom, Thor’s regard, and Asgard’s sovereignty.  The All-Father is otherwise indisposed; Thor is in his Midgardian playground, just far enough to turn a blind eye to the golden courts; Heimdall is busy wasting his energy scouring the Realms for more potential warmongers.  The pieces are set.  Time for a new game.

Now...

Mother is not in Valhalla; the fanfare would have been deafening, so close is the hall to Hliðskjálf.  Neither is she in Hel; that dead realm would not accept a freshly blooded Valkyrie into its frozen embrace, and Mother would not go so quietly, either.

No.  Then she is returned to the heroes’ hall in her homeland.  Fólkvangr is a misty riot of celebration, flashing silver boughs and heady wine whirling about in great commotion.  Loki has no rule over the dead, so he cannot make out the spectres, but he can see the locks of fate that Yggdrasil’s lawless roots have taught him to find, and he can feel the certainty of the truth in his monster’s bones.  Such festivities would suffice for welcoming a Queen of Asgard.

And locks can be picked.

It is good, that Odin All-Father is known far and wide for his schemes and his wiles.  To set this particular plan in motion, Loki must manipulate a great many strings all at once, and juggle the mess of politics that the fool King and his Fathers have left in their greedy wakes.  And, oh, one must not forget the relish of a challenge that is the All-Perceiving Gatekeeper.  Loki licks his lips, grinning.  Oh, it will be amusing, all right!

And when Thor returns... well.  Thor has grown, of course, but his brother is still a lughead when it comes to discerning the finer details of a good gambit.  Still, if – when – Thor discovers Loki’s game, whether by his own merits or by Loki’s revelations, he will definitely raise a ruckus worthy of an epic.

But that is all right.  Nobody takes from the God of Mischief without suffering retribution.  Not when he is triumphed, and not when he has triumphed.  The Realms will do well to remember that chaos is the ultimate state of the universe: his domain has been, is, and will always be the final victory.  Not even death will be enough to escape from this.  Not Loki’s, nor theirs.  Not Mother’s, either.

So.  What shall he do next, such that he can conjure up a royal decree for sending Thor to Vanaheim?

 

 

- _fin_ -


End file.
